Watashi no Tsuma
by Aishamath Shinobu
Summary: Masih shock dengan live action si rambut pirang, Gaara lupa kalau mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ada lalat yang lewat di depan mulutnya, namun tak jadi mampir karena tahu itu adalah mulut Kazekage. Saat itu yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya./"Gaara, tidak mungkin kau tidak tergoda menyentuh Ino!"/ #CPC event 2016!/AU.


Cahaya pagi menelisik celah-celah jendela. Membuat wanita berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya tak nyaman. Ia mendengus pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamar itu, pukul 6 pagi. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan menatap pria tampan berambut marun yang masih terlelap dengan damai.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar menatap pemandangan gratis di depannya. Wajah Kazekage Gaara ketika sedang terlelap. Ino menelusuri wajah tampan itu dan telunjuknya terhenti pada bintil kecil merah yang membuat dahinya mengernyit.  
"Jerawat?!" pekiknya setengah berbisik.

Ino melotot tak percaya. Siapa duga Kazekage Gaara yang wajahnya tampan dan kinclong malah punya jerawat di balik poninya yang aduhai itu? Ino risih. Sifat perfeksionisnya muncul dan membuatnya ingin melenyapkan jerawat itu. Jari telunjuknya mengusap pelan si bintil merah. Namun tidak sengaja kukunya malah menusuk jerawat itu hingga pecah dan berdarah.

"AU!" Gaara terpekik pelan. Matanya mengerjap dan jari tangannya spontan menyentuh pelipisnya di balik poni. Cairan merah yang menempel di jarinya membuatnya mengerutkan dahi. Dan wanita pirang yang cengengesan di depannya membuatnya mendengus. "Ino, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Gomen, Gaara. Jerawatmu terpencet. Hehee,"

Kalau bukan istrinya, wanita itu pasti sudah terbenam di pasir sekarang.

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

 **Watashi no Tsuma**

 **©Aishamath Shinobu**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance/light humor**

 **Chara: Gaara & Ino.Y**

 **Rated: T**

 **Don't like, don't read, okay?**

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

Pria berambut marun itu menatap bosan wanita yang sedang berhias di depannya. Sudah satu jam lebih tapi wanita fashionista itu belum beranjak. "Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Gaara bosan.

"Sedikiiiit lagi," kata Ino yang kemudian memoles lipstik pink ke bibirnya. "Selesai!" serunya. Kemudian beranjak ke depan Gaara bak model California. "Aku cantik kan?" tanyanya centil.

Gaara mendesah pendek. "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat!" katanya sambil menarik tangan Ino dan tangan satunya lagi menarik koper.

Pengantin baru. Gaara Sabaku dan Ino Yamanaka. Baru tiga hari yang lalu mereka mengadakan pesta pernikahan, kini harus terbang ke Konoha untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun aliansi lima kage. Meskipun alasan lainnya yah untuk... _honey moon_?

"Gaara, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" gerutu Ino dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hn?" alis Gaara terangkat. Ia melirik Ino yang memandang keluar dari balik kaca mobil dengan bibir cemberut.

"Yang tadi kutanya," kata Ino lagi.

"Oh, itu." gumam Gaara.

"Bagaimana?"

5 detik kemudian, "Hn."

"Hn apanya?" Ino yang cemberut, seketika kembali merona dan menyelidiki wajah Gaara. Menggodanya.

Gaara menoleh. Mata jadenya bertemu dengan aquamarine Ino. Sejenak ia terpaku, sebelum seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Hn. Kau cantik," pipi mulus Gaara merona. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ino berdecak senang. Kemudian menyerbu pinggang Gaara dan memeluknya erat. _"Arigatouuuu_ , Sayang!"

Spontan pria itu gelagapan bagai ketahuan mandi pasir. Pasalnya, Baki yang sedang menyetir di depan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Dan tentu saja membuat sang Kazekage malu. "Ssst! Ino, malu!"

 _"Who cares?"_

 _"Oh, Damn!"_

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

"Gaara, kau berjerawat kan?" tanya Ino sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus alpukat tanpa coklat dan menaruhnya di meja.

Gaara yang sedang khusyu' membaca buku "Cara Menjadi Pria Romantis" mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, "Hanya sebutir," gumamnya. Kemudian matanya kembali tertunduk ke buku di pangkuannya.

" _No, no_ , Gaara! Bisa saja dia menyebar. Kau mau seluruh wajahmu dihiasi jerawat seperti kerikil?" Ino mengaduk jus alpukat kental di tangannya. Gaara hanya diam. Kemudian ia sedikit tersentak karena Ino merebut buku di pangkuannya. " _Break time_ , Sayang!"

Oh, lagi-lagi Gaara mendengus. Namun ketika matanya tertuju pada alpukat di tangan Ino, pupilnya berbinar. Ia menunggu Ino menyuapi jus tersebut. Dan ketika Ino menyodorkan sesendok jus alpukat ke arahnya, Gaara membuka mulutnya dengan manja−seperti yang disarankan oleh buku yang dibacanya.

"Eits, salah! Kok pakai sendok," Ino segera mengeluarkan sendok dari gelas dan mengambil kuas di atas nampan yang biasa dipakainya untuk maskeran.

Dahi Gaara mengernyit. "Loh kok...?"

"Kita kan mau maskeran untuk menghilangkan jerawatmu," ujar Ino santai, tidak menyadari rasa gondok Gaara yang membuat mulut pria itu kembali menganga. Jadi, alpukat itu untuk maskeran? Bukan untuk diminum?

Belum sempat Gaara menyadari apa yang terjadi, kuas berlepotan alpukat itu sudah teroles ke wajahnya. "Ino, apa-apaan?" pekik Gaara pelan. Berusaha menghindar bulu menggelikan di tangan Ino.

"Gaara, jangan bergerak!" Ino mendekatkan kembali kuasnya ke wajah Gaara. "Dan jangan berbicara apa pun, oke? Nanti maskernya retak!"

Dan Gaara hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi istrinya yang perfeksionis dan fashionista itu. _"Oh, God!"_ erangnya dalam hati.

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Gaara bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu Ino-wanita perfeksionis dan fashionista itu. Wanita yang tak mampu menyentuh debu atau benda kotor, yang merasa risih jika wajahnya ditumbuhi komedo atau jerawat, yang selalu pusing kalau mencium bau badan, yang terkena alergi jika berkeringat banyak, dan harus tampil cantik setiap saat-bahkan saat kentut atau buang air besar sekalipun.

Sehingga jika ia melihat segala sesuatu seperti jerawat, komedo, tahi mata, dan kotoran lainnya berada didekatnya, ia akan risih. Dan Gaara akhirnya menjadi korban ke-perfeksionistannya setelah mereka menikah. Pernah saat itu ia melihat suatu bercak di punggung Gaara saat pria itu berganti baju. Matanya spontan melotot karena mengira itu adalah jamur atau panu. Tanpa ambil tempo ia langsung menyemprot seluruh punggung Gaara dengan salep anti jamur. Oh, padahal itu hanyalah sebuah bekas luka.

Pertemuan mereka berdua sebenarnya tergolong klasik. Di Suna Sallon pada hari Minggu. Ino yang berasal dari Konoha rela jauh-jauh datang ke Suna karena kedatangan tim _facial_ terbaik Jepang ke salon tersebut. Minggu itu, Temari marah besar karena Shikamaru tidak ingin menemaninya ke salon dengan alasan ingin main shogi. Akibatnya, semua adik laki-lakinya kena sembur api kemarahannya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Gaara berbaik hati menuruti keinginannya kakaknya itu. Membosankan memang.

Dan di sana lah ia, menemani kakaknya di ruang tunggu hingga membuat kehebohan di kalangan wanita. Kazekage Gaara yang terkenal tampan, cool, kaya, dan masih muda itu malah bertengger di ruang tunggu sebuah salon. Ada wanita yang berpura-pura menunggu padahal sudah dipanggil antrian berkali-kali karena ingin menikmati wajah tampannya. Ada juga yang berpura-pura selfie padahal sedang memprotet dirinya. Ada juga yang sengaja mondar-mandir di depannya seperti orang pikun. Dan segala jenis kekonyolan yang membuat Gaara tidak nyaman dan mendesah berkali-kali.

Hingga tepat pukul 12 siang saat Gaara melirik arlojinya, sejarah itu terjadi. Terdengar suara kehebohan wanita dari dalam dan seorang pencuri dengan bodohnya berlari lewat pintu utama sambil membawa curiannya yang kemudian diketahui berupa satu tas uang.  
Saat itu, Gaara bangkit hendak menghentikan si pencuri sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara lengkingan wanita dan derap langkah kaki yang begitu keras dan cepat.  
"Berhenti kaauuuuu! Hyaaaaa!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Namun terekam baik oleh Gaara. Seorang wanita berambut pirang melolong tinggi sambil berlari dan membanting pencuri malang tanpa ampun. Dengan roll rambut yang masih melekat, dan masker wajah yang baru setengah jalan, wanita itu merampas tas hasil curian dari pencuri yang terkapar itu.

Itulah pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Masih _shock_ dengan _live action_ si rambut pirang, Gaara lupa kalau mulutnya sedikit menganga. Ada lalat yang lewat di depan mulutnya, namun tak jadi mampir karena tahu itu adalah mulut Kazekage. Saat itu yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara adalah jangan pernah menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya. Siapa kira wanita paling feminis di Konoha justru punya sifat kelakian seperti ini?

"Jangan pikir kau bisa berbuat jahat sebisamu!" bentak si rambut pirang, membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya.

Saat wanita itu hendak berbalik, matanya menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri menatapnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia terpaku. Tas yang berada dalam genggamannya merosot. Perlahan rona merah memancar dari pipinya yang belum tertutup masker.  
"Kazekage Gaara..." gumamnya.

Alis Gaara terangkat. "Hn. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino hanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Sesaat kemudian orang-orang dari dalam berhambur menyerbu mereka. Ino tersadar dan buru-buru mencari cermin. Ia berteriak histeris karena wajahnya berantakan. Memalukan. Siapa duga kalau ia akan bertemu Kazekage Gaara dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu?

Sejak saat itu terjadi keanehan di antara mereka berdua. Setiap minggu Gaara bersedia menemani Temari ke salon, dan Ino pun rela jauh-jauh datang dari konoha hanya untuk pergi ke salon Suna. 3 bulan pertama cinta mereka hanya berputar-putar di situ saja. Saling pandang melempar tersenyum. Hingga kemudian Ino berani mengatakan "Hai" pada Gaara. Dan berikutnya, mereka mulai akrab hingga berani bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi seperti, "Sudah punya pacar?". Lanjut menjadi "Sudah punya calon?"

Dan keajaiban terjadi. Gaara memberanikan diri datang ke konoha. Untuk melamar Ino.

"Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya "iya" kan?

"Hn."

"Iya itu artinya kau benar-benar melamarku kan?"

"Hn."

Ino melompat hingga penjepit rambutnya terjatuh. Meskipun hanya dijawab dengan "Hn," rasanya itu menjadi jawaban terbaik yang pernah di dengar. Dan Gaara selalu merasa beruntung telah memiliki Ino. Meski kicauan wanita itu terdengar merepotkan, ia senang karena hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna. Cintanya merekah karena Ino tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Seperti saat pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Ino tidak berhenti memandang Gaara, ia lah yang terlebih dulu memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan "Sayang". Dalam kesehariannya pun tidak jarang Ino memcium pipi Gaara dengan tiba-tiba. Meski pria itu hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis, Ino tahu betapa pria itu mencintainya melalui tatapan teduh yang mematikan itu.

Yang paling khas dari Ino menurut Gaara adalah senyuman wanita itu−seperti yang ia lihat di pojok sana. Diantara wanita-wanita yang duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja bundar itu, senyuman Ino lah yang paling cerah. Namun, senyuman itu pula lah yang membuat Gaara khawatir. Sebab, dengan kecantikan dan keramahan Ino tentu banyak laki-laki yang meliriknya dengan tatapan "ingin memiliki" seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Meski Ino jago bela diri dan terkenal ganas saat menyerang, tetap saja Gaara gelisah. Untungnya, ia melihat Ino bangkit beranjak ke belakang, sepertinya menuju toilet.

Gaara menegak lemon squash di depannya. Pesta yang membosankan. Ia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama hanya untuk bercerita ataupun membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas. Mendengar celoteh Ino lebih menarik dari pada mendengar cerita para pria di depannnya. Gaara mendesah bosan, kemudian hendak menegak lagi minumannya sebelum pria di sampingnya membuat dirinya nyaris tersedak.

"Hey, Gaara, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Ino? Mantap?" Hokage Konoha itu, yang merupakan sahabatnya memang tidak pernah berubah. Sesuatu yang intim pun tidak pernah jadi rahasia. Dan sialnya semua pria yang mengelilingi meja itu menatapnya penasaran. Gaara mengerjap dan berusaha setenang mungkin menjawab, "Belum."

"Belum? Belum apanya?" Sial. Kenapa Utakata, Kage Kirigakure yang cool itu juga malah penasaran?

"Gaara, jangan bilang padaku kalau kau..." Oh, Kage Kumogakure pun jadi ikut-ikutan.

" _Uso!_ Gaara, tidak mungkin kau tidak tergoda menyentuh Ino?!" pertanyaan Naruto semakin menggila.

Gaara mengerang dalam hati. Memang benar, siapa bilang ia tidak tergoda? Dengan wajah cantik itu, senyuman cerah itu, tubuh model itu, wangi itu, panggilan sayang itu, ciuman di pipi tiba-tiba itu, belum lagi Ino yang selalu memeluk manja pinggangnya saat tidur, siapa yang tidak tergoda? Diam, diam begitu Gaara juga normal!

Masalahnya bukan tidak mau, tapi ia tidak tega pada Ino yang tentu saja kelelahan mengurusi pernikahan mereka tiga hari yang lalu. Dan hari seterusnya mereka harus mengunjungi tetua-tetua yang sudah merupakan tradisi kuno negara Angin. Alasan terbesarnya ya karena Gaara belum berpengalaman dalam urusan intim seperti itu. Dan di Konoha inilah ia sengaja menyewa vila termewah di kota itu untuk menunaikan hajatnya.

Gaara mendesah. "Dalam waktu dekat," jawabnya tak selera.

Naruto terperanjat senang. Namun pertanyaannya kembali memancing jawaban Gaara bahwa mereka akan melakukannya besok malam.

"Whoa, _Sugoi_! Istirahatkan tubuhmu dengan baik, Gaara! Semoga eksperimenmu lancar!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Tidak menyadari Gaara yang sedang menggertakkan giginya rapat-rapat dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Bagaimana pria kharismatik itu bisa bodoh membocorkan rahasia legendaris rumah tangganya? Melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa jahil itu membuatnya ingin menyumpalkan satu sekop pasir ke mulut lebar pria konyol itu bulat-bulat.

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

Ino membersihkan _make up_ nya dengan toner. Wajahnya sedikit lebih sendu, namun senyumnya masih terpatri karena Gaara sedang menatapnya dari cermin.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Gaara.

Ino mendengus tersenyum, "Lumayan. Menjadi istri Kazekage sedikit merepotkan,"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kemarilah," tangannya menepuk unjung ranjang sebelahnya.

Ino bangkit dan mendekati Gaara. Saat ia duduk di sebelahnya, pria itu langsung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tangannya terulur menyingkirkan rambut liar Ino di balik telinga gadis itu. Spontan pipi wanita itu bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu? Begini saja kau sudah cantik," kata Gaara sambil mengusap pelan pipi Ino.

Ino tersenyum cerah. "Sungguh?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya aku sering cemburu pada lelaki lain karena melihatmu yang terlalu cantik saat ber- _make up,_ "

Senyum Ino langsung memudar. Ia tahu maksud Gaara. Seketika itu gosip tentang dirinya saat ia menuju toilet tadi bergema di telinganya.

 _"_ _Berapa banyak uang dihabiskannya untuk mempermak dirinya? Aih, jangan-jangan ia sampai mendorong Tuan Kazekage untuk mencuri uang negara."_

 _"_ _Dia itu cantik karena punya banyak uang untuk ke salon, aslinya sih biasa saja."_

 _"_ _Kenapa Tuan Kazekage mau dengan wanita seperti itu? Jangan-jangan ia pakai guna-guna segala!"_

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino. Bibirnya gemetar. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung panik. "Ino, kau kenapa?"

" _Gomen_..." kata Ino dengan suara serak. Air matanya menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak bersalah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, Ino, sunguh..." nada suara Gaara semakin cemas. Rasa bersalah menyusup ke hatinya. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pelan air mata Ino yang semakin deras.

"Aku... bukan istri yang baik," lirih Ino sambil terisak.

"Tidak, bukan seperti maksudku, Ino. Bukan seperti itu," Gaara merengkuh Ino dengan erat. Bibirnya mengecup ubun-ubun wanita itu yang semakin terisak.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah Ino sedikit tenang, ia menceritakan semua yang dialaminya saat di toilet tadi. Dan ia berulang kali meminta maaf pada Gaara karena sikapnya selama ini.

Gaara terhenyak. Wajahnya memerah karena marah pada wanita-wanita penggosip tak tahu diri itu. Namun, menenangkan hati istrinya saat ini jauh lebih penting. Gaara menatap mata Ino penuh arti, kemudian mengecup kening wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Percayalah padaku, Ino. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Sungguh. Tidak ada kata merugikan karena memilikimu. Jangan dengarkan perkataan orang lain, kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku," ujar Gaara sambil mengelus rambut panjang Ino.

Ino tertegun kemudian tersenyum. ia tidak menyangka pria di depannya ternyata juga bisa romantis. Apakah ini hasil dari buku bacaan yang sering ditekuni? Ino meraih pinggang Gaara dan memeluknya erat. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di dada pria yang luas itu. "Terima kasih. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Gaara."

Gaara membalas pelukan Ino. "Hn. Kumohon jangan bersedih lagi,"

"Hm!" angguk Ino tersenyum

Tidak lama kemudian Gaara melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ino lekat-lekat. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya sedang jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. "Ino," panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" Alis Ino terangkat.

Gaara hanya diam. Bibirnya terkunci. Matanya menatap Ino tak berkedip berusaha memberikan kode pada wanita itu.

Ino tertegun. Ia paham maksud Gaara. Wajahnya ikut memerah dan ia terkekeh pelan melihat Gaara yang malu-malu. Ino kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Gaara, "Hm! Dengan hati, Sayangku!" katanya sambil mengangguk mantap.

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum hingga deret giginya yang putih kelihatan. Ia mencium kepala Ino sambil bergumam "Terima kasih."

Di belahan bumi lain, Naruto masih menempelkan handphonenya di telinga. Nada sambung yang didengarnya belum berganti dengan suara Gaara. Ia mendesah. "Apa mungkin Gaara sudah tidur? Aku lupa mengabarinya kalau besok ada meeting pagi."

Naruto kembali menghubungi Gaara. Namun sesaat kemudian ia buru-buru mematikan ponsel dengan wajah pucat.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata di sampingnya.

Naruto memasang cengiran jahilnya. "Sepertinya Gaara mempercepat bulan madunya. Aku malah jadi pengganggu. Hehehe!"

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

 **FIN**

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

 **Hai, Minna! :D #apa?**

 **gimana? gimana? gomen fic ini membuat kalian semua mau muntah, :D #itu tau**

 **oleh karena itu aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua yg bersedia membaca fic ini samapai selesai.**

 **well, aku Gaara centric. Dan pasangan ini imut menurutku. hohoho! #gak nanya**

 **by the way, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalankan! :D  
**

 **semoga bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya di fic ini :D #tampar**

 **yosh! ramaikan event #CPC2016! :)**


End file.
